


It's going to be okay.

by GallavichObsessed2107



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: 5x12 rewrite, Bipolar Disorder, FUCK the season 5 breakup, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Rated mature for profanity, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallavichObsessed2107/pseuds/GallavichObsessed2107
Summary: What should have happened in 5x12.I rewrote the ending of the breakup and changed it cause that broke my heart and I need Gallavich to be happy.





	It's going to be okay.

Mickey sprinted like he had never sprinted before. His mind raced with a million thoughts, anxious to see Ian.  
When he arrived at the gate of the Gallagher house, Ian was sitting against the rail of the stairs, his face blank and emotionless.

"Where the fuck've you been?" Mickey asked, half concerned, half angry.

"With my mom." Ian said, his voice low and monotone.

Mickey panted, trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" He asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"I hate the meds," Ian responded, now sitting upright, facing Mickey, "are you gonna make me take 'em?"

Mickey sighed with despair. He knew how much Ian hated his meds and he wished he could make him better. But he also knew that things would get better if Ian was patient, and that he couldn't go without them. "You're fucking nuts when you don't," he said.

"Are you gonna want to be with me even if I don't?" Ian asked.

Mickey sighed, the words stinging as he struggled to find something to say.

Ian stood up and started turning towards the door. "You used to love me, and now you don't even know who I am. Shit, I don't even know who I am half the time," Ian turned back around and looked back at Mickey, "you don't owe me anything."

"I love you," was all Mickey could muster.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means we take care of each other," Mickey said, trying to reassure Ian and talk him out of what Mickey could tell was coming.

"I don't want you, sitting around, watching me, waiting for me to do my next stupid shit-"

"It means thick and thin," Mickey interrupted, "good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit."

"What are you gonna marry me? We gonna go down to the courthouse in some tuxes like a couple of old queens?" Ian spat.

"If that's what we need to do for me to prove that I'm not going anywhere, sure," Mickey said, trying to sound calm, though his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Mickey, too much is wrong with me. You can't change it, and neither can I. I'm not going to put you through being my caretaker. You deserve a normal relationship."

"Oh fuck that, Ian. Don't give me that 'you deserve better' shit. I know I can't change you, and fuck, I don't want to. You aren't your illness Ian. You're still that cocky fucker that wormed his way under my skin," Mickey said, still in disbelief from what Ian was trying to say.

"You look at me different. You tiptoe around me like I'm made of glass. You don't tease me like you used to," Ian started, coming up with reasons so that it would hurt less to do this to Mickey.

It didn't.

"Ian, you can't blame me for caring about you. I'm not going to apologize for trying to take care of you,"

"I don't want you to take care of me! I want you to fight this with me." Ian shouted.

"Fine. Here it is, Ian. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted. Do you still want me, Ian?" Mickey asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes, but this isn't fair to you," Ian whimpered.

"I don't give a shit if it's fair. I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere so please, Ian, for fuck's sake, march your ass into the house, take your meds and we'll figure this out together. If you give it time, things will get better,"

Ian stayed there silent, now quite close to Mickey's face, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"We'll figure this out together, okay?" Mickey insisted offering his hand to Ian's, and silently praying he'd take it.

"Okay," Ian mumbled, placing his hand in Mickey's.

Mickey squeezed his hand hard and brought it to his lips. 

"Let's go get drunk," Mickey said, pulling Ian's arm over his shoulder and consistently kissing his hand.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to drink on my meds-"

"Ian, tonight it's just us okay? Your illness stays here on this doorstep, and we'll deal with it tomorrow okay?" Mickey said looking straight into Ian's eyes and keeping serious eye-contact.

Ian responded by pulling Mickey in by his waist and pressing his lips against his love's. Mickey opened his mouth to allow Ian's tongue to enter, and their tongues explored each other's mouths as they kissed passionately. Mickey lifted his arm to grab at the nape of Ian's neck, holding him tight and never wanting to let go. Ian kept his arms wrapped securely around Mickey's waist and Mickey was on the tips of his toes to reach Ian properly.

Normally, Mickey would be nervous about kissing outside, in public, but today he didn't give a fuck. He just wanted to kiss Ian's sadness away, to make everything disappear. He couldn't believe he had almost lost Ian today, and he knew he would do whatever it took to keep him close and safe.

Mickey pulled away from Ian's lips for a moment to catch his breath, and rested his forehead against Ian's. "Fuck, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Mick. I'm so sorry," Ian said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Mickey assured Ian, wiping the tear with the pad of his thumb and placing a quick, soft kiss against his lips. "It's going to be okay."


End file.
